You Make Me Go Round Like The Tea Cups At Disney
by Peace.LoveLoveLove.M.T.G
Summary: Miley is re-united with her bestie from Nashville. Mandy has to tell Miley something before it's obvious. Nick wants Miley back, what will the good 'ol world do? Frandy/Niley/Jaley PLEASE R&R I OWN NOTHING!
1. This Is Just The Way I Pictured It

12 year old Miley Cyrus had mixed feelings about moving to California to peruse her dream of being a Disney star. Moving would mean she'd have a better chance of becoming the star she has always wanted to be, but it also meant she'd have to leave her 3 best friends, Tori, Lesley and James. "Mom…" Miley whined "can't we just stay here a few more months?!" "No sweetie, if you want to do this (starring in Disney's new show Hannah Montana), you're gonna have to make sacrifices." Miley's mom said pushing a flyaway away from her face. "Be back by 3:30, we have to leave for the airport at 4." Miley pouted and nodded her head. "Fine, bye mom." Miley said walking out the door. Miley walked a few houses down to Lesley's house. She had called Lesley, Tori and James so they could meet her there for one last goodbye. Miley walked around to the back of Lesley's house to meet James, Tori and Lesley. "Hi!" Lesley said running over to Miley. "Hey Les!" Miley said hugging Lesley. "Miley!" James smiled. "We're gonna miss you so much, Miles." Tori said. "Promise me something, Miley?" James asked. "Anything" Miley smiled. "None of us will ever loose contact. We'll stay close forever." James asked. "Of course" The 3 girls said. Little did James know he wouldn't see Miley after that until 3 and a half years later.

It's been 3 and a half years since that very day and Miley hasn't spoken to or seen James in 3 years. She saw him once when she went to Nashville one year, but that was it. "I've been with a lot of guys, Mandy, and well… I haven't seen or spoken to James in like 3 years and well…" Miley said. "Well?" Mandy asked. "You love him!! Aw! Aw!! SO CUTE!" Miley rolled her eyes and whispered lightly… "SHUT UP! I don't want the press knowing! After that whole crappy thing with Nick, James is all I've been thinking about. He'd never break up with me because of some stupid photoshopped picture." Mandy smiled lightly and laughed. "What's so funny, Mrs. Tress?! Tell me!" Miley ordered. "I'm not marrying Freddy and I just think it's cute, okay?!" Mandy laughed. "Fine." Miley said picking up her Starbucks from the store counter. "Thank you." Miley said to the man behind the counter. "Let's go…" Miley begged Mandy. "FINE!" Mandy teased. Miley and Mandy continued walking and talking until Miley bumped into a boy. "Sorry!" Miley smiled sweetly. "Miley?" The boy asked. "Yeah? Hi!" Miley said, still not knowing who this boy was. "Do you even remember me?" He asked. "Uh…" Miley struggled to think of who this boy was, until she looked into his eyes… "James!!" Miley exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I moved." James smiled. "NO WAY!!" Miley said smiling ear to ear. "This is so cute!!" Mandy whispered in Miley's ear. "Shut up…!" Miley mumbled through her teeth. "James, this is MAN-dy." Miley said over pronouncing the Man in Mandy's name. "I've heard." James laughed. "I've seen your show." "Hey James!" A girl said walking up to James. "Hey Victoria." James said. "James," Miley said "you never let me meet your cousin!" "Uh, uh, uh, Miley she's not my cousin." James stuttered. "Oh then you never let me meet your sister in-law! You never even told me Emily got married!" Miley fake-smiled. "She's not my sister in-law either." James said. "Dog walker?" Miley asked clearly ticked. "I'm his girlfriend." The girl, named Victoria said. "Girlfriend" Miley said with no personality in her voice. "Girlfriend" James said with a slight bit of guilt in his voice. "You never told me you had a… girlfriend." Miley said, once again with no personality.

"Mhm… well I haven't talked to you in 3 years."

"How long have you lived in California, anyway, James?"

"Um… about six months."

"Didn't even bother to tell her?! DID YOU!?"

"I can handle this Mandy…. And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"I lost your number."

"My cell hasn't changed… at all."

"Well I forgot it."

"I never forgot yours… 555-4145…"

"Then… eh, why didn't you call Miley?"

"Because, every time I called you weren't home, and I finally gave up and hello, I'm Miley Cyrus… I don't have time."

"You've called Tor and Les…"

"They answer…"

"James, we better go, our movie starts in 20 minutes. Nice meeting you Miley." Victoria said trying to get James to get out of there. "Yeah, okay. Bye Miley." James said walking away. "Bye" Miley said hurt. "HEY MILEY!" A paparazzi guy yelled. "WE HAVE YOUR LITTLE POW-WOW ALL ON TAPE!" "Great, now people are gonna wonder who James is… This is exactly how I pictured seeing James again. Him having a girlfriend and him completely forgetting about me." Miley said sarcastically. "Come on Miley, let's just go." Mandy suggested. "Yeah, let's." Miley said sipping her coffee. Miley and Mandy got in Mandy's car and Miley turned on the radio. "The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down!" Miley sang via radio.

"Ugh!!" Miley grunted. "What is it this time?" Mandy asked. "I wrote this song about well I wrote it about James." Miley sighed. "NO WAY!" Mandy gasped. "Yes way!" Miley gasped sarcastically. "You said it was about no one." Mandy laughed. "Well I didn't feel like telling you about James at the time." Miley smiled. "Meany!" Mandy fake pouted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Miley said "I'll call you later." Mandy said parking the car in Miley's driveway. "See ya…" Miley said getting out of the car.

3 hours later Miley was bored so she got on her computer. "Let's see who's on AIM…" Miley mumbled to herself. "As usual" She sighed "no one." Right then Miley got an approval message. It read, "JR1992 has sent you a message: Decline or Accept?" "Might as well accept…" Miley sighed.

_JR1992: Hey Miley, its James._

_ShmilerzBaberz13: uhhhh hey james... how'd you get my aim?_

_JR1992: Tori_

_ShmilerzBaberz13: hmmm, interesting aint it…_

_JR1992: What's interesting is your username. _

_ShmilerzBaberz13: so is yours "jr" lol_

_JR1992: I guess… lol._

_ShmilerzBaberz13: can i ehh tell you something james? _

_JR1992: Sure, Miles._

_ShmilerzBaberz13: i kinda… well how do i put this……._

_JR1992: Put what?_

Miley started to type "I love you" until…

_JR1992: Gotta go… see ya smiley. _

_JR1992 HAS SIGNED OFF_

**Note: That's not Miley's real username on AIM her only official one is mileymandybff : Hope you enjoyed the chapter! PEACE! **


	2. Be Big Boys Let Me Check On Mandy

The next day, Miley went to Mandy's house (as routine), only to find Mandy wasn't there. Wait, she wasn't there right? Wrong. Mandy was inside the ambulance parked outside of the Jiroux house. "Garret, what's going on?!" Miley asked with complete fear in her voice. "Mandy… passed… out… and… I…I… don't… know… why…." Garret stuttered. "Well don't just stand there, get in the car, we gotta get to the hospital! The ambulance is already half way there…" Miley ordered. "Ok come on." Garret said opening his car door. "So much for manners" Miley mumbled opening the door to the gray car and getting in. Garret sped down the road until he saw flashing lights behind him. "Oh great…" Garret sighed pulling over into a McDonald's parking lot.

The police officer walked over with a little girl with her. "I'm officer Brooks; do you have an actual reason for speeding, Mr. Jiroux?" The officer asked with a mean tone in her voice. "Yes, I do, actually…" Garret was cut off. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE MILEY CYRUS!!" The little girl screamed. "Hey…" Miley said trying to hide her tears. "Sorry Miss… it's bringing your child to work day and I regret even bringing Molly, my apologies." The women sighed. "Now anyway, do you have an actual reason?!" "Yes" Garret said. "Why?" The officer asked. "My little sister is on her way to the hospital." Garret sighed. "Is that a good enough reason?" "Yes. Go ahead." Officer Brooks said. "Thanks…" Garret said closing the window and driving off.

They finally got to the hospital. "What room is Amanda Jiroux in?!" Miley asked franticly to the receptionist. "Room 342, and who are you two?" The receptionist asked. "Her brother and her best friend." Garret said. "How is she?" Miley asked. "She's okay right now." The doctor said walking over. "She's awake, but she's sleeping. We think she was crashed. Which means her blood sugar was low." He said writing on his chart. "Oh I know, my…uh friend has diabetes… oh my gosh does Mandy have diabetes?!" Miley asked. "No, no. She was just crashed. Anyone could get crashed." The doctor said. "Thanks come on Gare…" Miley said pulling Garret's arm as if she was saying "hurry up" Miley started walking to room 342 and turned her head a few seconds later.

"Here's my number…" Miley heard Garret say to the receptionist. "Ugh, he is such a freakin' flirt!" Miley sighed. "Garret, your sister…" She called out. "Oh right! See ya…" He said walking over to Miley. "Flirt" Miley said. "Poptart" Garret laughed. Poptart was Garret's nickname for Miley ever since she slept over their house and she kept checking on a poptart and when it popped up it hit her in the face. "Not funny" Miley said rolling her eyes. Finally they got to room 342. "Mandy?" Miley asked pushing open the door slowly. "Shmilerz?" Mandy asked weakly. "Are you okay?" Miley asked climbing on to the hospital bed. "Don't break it… and yes." Mandy laughed. "Good because I don't know what'd I do without you Shmandy!!" Miley said hugging Mandy "Same here, but seriously it's not like I was completely like dead…" Mandy laughed. "Speaking of dead… where's my rat of a brother?"

Miley finally stopped laughing enough to say "Flirting with the receptionist, of course, hey do you want some of this wat…" Miley was cut off by Mandy passing out. "Mandy this isn't funny. Come on wake up…" Miley said trying to avoid the fact that Mandy was out cold. "HELP!" Miley yelled. "SOMEBODY!!" Garret came running in the room. "Dude she's just asleep." Garret wined. "No, she's a light sleeper… I tried waking her up." Miley cried. "I'll get her up…" Garret smirked. "Mandy… oh look… Freddy's on the news… WHAT HE JUST GOT ARRESTED?!" Garret said. "Oh crap she's really out of it… she'll always get up when I say that… I'm getting a doctor…" Garret said running out of the room.

A second later Garret came in with a doctor and two nurses. "We're gonna have to ask you to leave the room." The nurse said shooing Miley off the bed. "Alright fine…" Miley said wiping her tears. "Come on Miles let's go into the waiting room." Garret said bringing Miley out the door. "Come on." Miley and Garret walked in the waiting room. The first thing that caught Miley's eye was a 5'11, brown haired boy. "James?" Miley asked going up to him. "Hey Miley, what are you doing here?" James asked. "Mandy passed out. What are you doing here?" Miley faked smiled. "Ben broke his arm." James laughed. "Classic." She smiled.

"Well did you want to come get some coffee with me? I should be here awhile."

"Sure!"

"Okay let's go."

Miley and James walked arm and arm to the cafeteria. "Ah! Just like old times." Miley smiled. "I'll get our coffee." James smiled. "Okay." Miley said. Miley was walking over to find a table and bumped into a boy. "Sorry, I'm a klutz!" She laughed. "Oh I know you are." Nick Jonas smiled. "Okay what is this?" Miley laughed. "Why is EVERYONE at the hospital?!" "You know my stupid monthly check-up crap." Nick laughed. "Why can't you go to a doctor's office?" Miley asked. "It's Sunday." Nick smiled. "I have to go exactly every four weeks." "I forgot…" Miley laughed. "And may I ask why you are here?" Nick asked. "Mandy" She sighed. "Mandy?" Nick asked concerned. "Yeah she passed out, she was crashed and she woke up, but she's out again." Miley said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Nick said. "You didn't let me meet your friend, Miles." James laughed.

"Oh sorry, James this is Nick, Nick this is James."

"Hey James, I've heard a lot about you. Hey why haven't you called Miley?"

"Forget about it Nick, I'm a big girl now shut up."

"Hi Nick, if we're asking questions now, why did YOU break up with Miley?"

"You told him, Miley?"

"Yes, after all he is my best friend."

"Now, now boys, I love you both… don't do something stupid while I go check on Mandy. I'll be right back…" Miley said walking off.

--

Garret waited in the waiting room. "You're Mandy's brother right?" A doctor asked Garret. "Yes, is she alright?" Garret asked. "Well not exactly…" The doctor started. "She's in a coma and we can't figure out why." Garret's eyes widened. "My baby sister is in a coma?" He asked in shock "You know it's not nice to play jokes." The doctor sighed. "I'm not playing, I'm sorry." The doctor said. "Doctor we need you in room 342, fast!" A nurse yelled across the hall. "I have to go, I'll keep you posted." The doctor said running off. "Take care of my sister… take care of her…" Garret sighed quietly. Miley walked over to Garret. "Hey Gare, how's Mand…" Mandy stopped when she saw Garret crying. "Oh my God what happened?" "Mandy's… in a coma…" Garret managed to get that out pretty clear. "Oh gosh!" Miley screamed, tears pour down her face. "Why?!" "They don't know." Garret sniffed. "We can do this, for Mandy…"


	3. I Am the Wind Beneath Your Wings

By time it was 6 pm, the waiting room was full. Brandi, Jerry, Mr. and Mrs. Jiroux were all sitting there. Miley was snug under Brandi's arm. She had cried herself to sleep about 3 hours ago. James had gone home because he didn't want to wait 7 more hours. He said he'd be back in a few. "What do you thinks taking so long?" Mandy's mom, Carrie asked a nurse. "We can't be sure… ma'am if you wouldn't mind; I have some papers to fill out." The nurse said trying to avoid Carrie. "Fine, I'll ask a professional!" Carrie snapped. She walked away and sat back down next to Garret.

"Miley?" Brandi asked as Miley stirred. "Hmm?" Miley asked barely. "Nothing…" Brandi said resting her head on Miley's. "Miles we better get going… we don't want Mom worrying." Brandi said trying to smile. "Oh please Brandi, how can you say NOTHING to worry about?! Our best friend is in a coma! I need some air…" Miley said getting up. She ran outside until she bumped into another boy. She looked up and saw it was James. She just decided to stay in the arms she just ran into and cry.

"Miley what's wrong?" James asked. "Mandy…" Miley sighed. "She's gotten worse?" James asked. "Yes, now she's in a coma…" Miley cried. "No…" James said shocked. "Here" He said pointing to the bench. They sat down on the bench and James just let Miley cry. "Miley I'll be right back." James said walking inside. He came back with two empty water bottles. "Here." He said passing Miley one. "Eh?" She asked. "Remember when we were 6, you'd cry for your mom to stay in the first grade with you? And I gave you my water bottle? You filled it up with tears." He smiled. "You remember that?" Miley asked. "Well of course." He smiled. "So get to filling!"

"No, I think I've run out of tears."

"I'm just… so scared…"

"I hear ya."

"So how's Victoria…?"

"Vicki's alright but, we broke up…"

"Oh, why did you break up?"

"Well because I didn't like her anymore and I like..." James was cut off. "MILEY GET IN HERE QUICK!" Brandi yelled. "Why?!" Miley asked. "Mandy!" Brandi said. Miley didn't say anything she just got up and ran. "Miley wait up!" Brandi called. Miley didn't listen. She just ran. She ran down the side walk all the way to South Pacific Way, which was about two blocks away from the hospital. "Ow…" Miley said looking down at her ankle. "Crap I think I sprained it." "Need some help?" Nick said walking out of the mall Miley just ran to. "Nick, you don't know how glad I am to see you." Miley smiled. "Dude, you run faster than a freakin' cheetah… Oh hey Miley!" Joe said walking out of the door. "Now I see why…" Joe mumbled to Nick. "Miles did you wanna come home with us?" Nick asked. "Sure." Miley smiled lightly. They got into a Joe's car and were off.

Miley, Joe and Nick got to the Jonas house. "Oh great…" Miley said seeing her mom walking the dog. "Guys I have to go bye." Miley said running off. She knew how to get in the house the back way from the Jonas'. She ran in the house and snuck upstairs. Miley's mom didn't know about Mandy, and on Miley's watch, she wasn't going to find out.

--

"AHH!!" Mandy screamed. "What's wrong with you today, Mandy?!" Miley asked annoyed. You'd be annoyed too, it was 6 am. "AM I IN A COMA?!" Mandy asked. "What the heck… no… this time I think you're the devil child." Miley said putting the pillow over her face. "Now go back to bed." "Miley" Mandy said "WHAT?" Miley asked.

"Did you ever know that you're my shero?"

"What?"

"You're everything I wish I could be, Miley…

I can fly higher than an eagle

Cause you are the wind beneath my wings

Miley Ray Cyrus, did you ever know

That you're a shero?!

Did you ever know that you're everything I wish I could be?

With you Miley I AM AN EGALE

Cause you are the wind beneath my wings,

OH MILEY!

You are the wind beneath my wings!!" 

Mandy sang. "Wow, what the heck was in your nightly meds…" Miley asked confused. "I realized that you're amazing… you're just a little bundle of niceness and cuteness and sheroness!" Mandy smiled. Miley smacked Mandy in the back of the head. "Thank you…" She smiled. "NOW FREAKIN SHUT THE HELL UP!" "Okay Miley!" Mandy said grabbing Miley's blanket and getting on Miley's bed.

When it was morning, Miley woke up first. "SHMANDY!!" Miley yelled shaking a bell. "What, huh, who, where… huh?!" Mandy asked. "WAKE UP!" Miley yelled. "Are we on camera cause if we aren't I'm so gonna cuss you out." Mandy mumbled. "Mhm, it's on. OH IT'S ALL ON!" Miley smiled. She wasn't really filming; she just didn't want to get cussed out. Miley grabbed her guitar and started playing…

"Mandy's eyes are like a jungle  
She smiles, it's like the radio  
She whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch her as she's walking home  
Saying, 'Does she know  
Will you ever know?' 

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Mandy finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When she's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way…

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful." 

"Shmiley!!" Mandy smiled. "You're the best."

"Well after all, I am the wind beneath your wings."


	4. Buy Me Some Sugar, Sugar

"Ugh" Mandy sighed. "What?" Miley asked. "Nothing… just… uh… head ache…" Mandy lied uncomfortably. "Amanda Michelle Jiroux, you tell me what's going on or… or…." Miley said searching for words. "Or what you'll eat me?" Mandy asked eating a chip with jam. "What the heck are you eating?" Miley asked. "Food" Mandy smirked. "Ugh…" Mandy sighed again. "What the heck is wrong with you Mandy?!" Miley asked. "NOTHING!" Mandy snapped. "Gosh miss 'yells at random strangers', you're eating gunk, you're being snappy and…. Mandy are you…" Miley asked shocked. "No…" Mandy said obviously lying.

"Mandy…" Miley mumbled. "Oh no she's gonna blow!" Mandy said covering her face. "How could you? What the heck? HUH MANDY? WHY? WHY? WHY?! You're 20, not like 30; Mandy… you're not even married! Come on Mandy! You seriously didn't tell me? You didn't tell your best friend you were pregnant?!" Miley yelled. As Miley said that, the door swung open. "YOU WHAT?!" Brandi exclaimed. "You're… pregnant?" Brandi started crying.

"Nice one, getting pregnant and making Brandi cry… gosh Mandy." Miley sighed. "Just cause you don't have a purity ring on your finger doesn't mean you don't have to have one around your heart. GOSH MANDY!" "I'm sorry… it's not my fault." Mandy cried. "Come on don't be mad… please… Shmiley?" Miley rolled her eyes. "Not your fault? Throw me a fricken' bone here! You made the choice. This is your consequence." Miley exclaimed. "Would you mind?" She said pointing to the door. "It'd be my pleasure." Mandy said running out the door.

She got to her house and Garret was getting out of the car. "MOVE GARE!" Mandy said as he blocked the doorway. "Not before you tell me what's going on… Now… answer these questions…" Garret said. "1. Are you as pregnant as Miley says you are…?" Mandy rolled her eyes. "She told you?" Mandy sighed. "Gee remind me to duck tape her to a chair…" "2. If you are pregnant, what are you pregnant with?" Garret asked. "I'm pregnant with the fucking muffin man." Mandy sighed. "What the hell do you think I'm pregnant with?"

"Uh, the muffin man?"

"Get a life."

"You have one growing inside you!"

"SHUT IT" Mandy said pushing past Garret. "Kids what's going on?" Mandy's mom asked coming down the stairs. "Mandy's pregnant" Garret said blankly. "Sure." Mandy's mom laughed. "Seriously, mom" Garret said once again blankly. Mandy's mom was starting to believe this now. "Mandy, is this true?" Mandy's mom, Carrie asked with complete shock in her voice. "Mhm…" Mandy mumbled. She then ran up the stairs before her mom could say anything. "So much for being mother of the year" Mandy mumbled.

"Does Freddy know?" Carrie asked standing in the doorway. "Who cares anyway, mom?" Mandy said putting a pillow over her face. "Does he Amanda?" Carrie asked again. She only called her Amanda when she was in trouble. "No, alright?" Mandy sighed. "How long have you known?" Carrie questioned. "Um, maybe a week?" Mandy said. "Now if you wouldn't mind…. I'd like to call Freddy, mom…." "Fine, call him…" Carrie said. "I'd like it if you weren't listening…" Mandy said pointing to the door. "Fine sweetie" Carrie said smiling lightly walking out the door. Mandy dialed Freddy's number. The phone rang and rang and rang until…

"Hello?"

"Um hey Freddy…"

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset…"

"Well before I tell you… you better sit down…"

"I am sitting down."

"Kay well remember a few months ago… when we…"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Mhm…"

"I CAN'T BE A DAD!"

"Chill, chill…"

"CHILL? HOW CAN I CHILL? DUDE, I CAN'T BE A DAD; I DON'T EVEN DRIVE MY OWN CAR! I DRIVE MY MOTHERS FREAKIN' MINI VAN!"

"We can share a car?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But I mean, what are you pregnant with?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?! I'm pregnant with a muffin man, what the hell do you think I'm pregnant with Freddy?!"

"Sorry it's just…"

"Yeah, yeah I forgive you. Next time you see me bring me raisinettes. Thank you hun."

"Um, okay…"

"Yeah and grape soda? PLEASE?"

"What do you want me to get popcorn too? And take you to the movies? Yeesh…"

"SURE! Just buy me some sugar, sugar!"

"Why did I offer?"

"Because you love me… KAY?"

"Okay, well I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Bye!" Mandy said hanging up the phone. "I think I'll just take a quick nap…" And with those simple words, Mandy was fast asleep.

--

"I might as well suck it up," Brandi sniffed "it's not like this baby's going anywhere. And who knows? Mandy_ might_ even be happy she's gonna be a mom. I just, just wish she would have waited."

"I do too..."

"What's going on?" Miley's mom asked walking through the door. "Nothing" Miley said swiftly. "Alright, Miles." Tish said. "I can't believe Mandy's pregnant" Miley thought to herself. "I can't believe it"

Note: Okay, yes this is my 3rd time changing the story line… but I AM keeping this one… (:

Edit;; I take my reviews very seriously. I read one and it said my stories are in like 1 paragraph. I'm going to start spacing them out because I read it and it is hard to read. Thanks for pointing that out! I've fixed the chapters. The updated ones. (:


	5. It's Just That I Love You

"Mandy" Carrie said knocking on the door "someone's here to see you, sweetie." "Let em in…" Mandy said playing with her hair while watching Parental Control. "Hey Mandy…" Miley said walking in the door "Do you still totally despise and hate me to pieces?"

"No, Miley… I don't hate you."

"Thank you; now say it like you mean it."

"No, Miley. Of course I don't hate you? HAPPY?!"

"Yes… why are you so grouchy women?"

"Well why do you think? Hormones stupid… And don't you dare ask what I'm pregnant with; cause it aint the damn muffin man."

"Fine, fine, sorry gosh."

"Alright, I'm just scared ok? I'm not ready for this… seriously."

"I'll be here, through the whole thing. I'll be here when the kid graduates from high school and I'll be here when they get married. Okay?"

"Thanks Miley… it's just…"

"You don't have to explain Mandy."

"Hey. How are you three?" Garret asked walking through the door. "Three?" Miley asked. "Three…" Mandy said rolling her eyes. "Technically there's two and a half, probably not even half. A quarter, half a quarter, who cares anyway…?" "Me, of course" Freddy smiled walking through the door. "I was too bored with myself to take you to the movies so I rented the notebook, got you your raisinettes and grape soda."

"Come on Freddy! I don't wanna watch some stupid chick flick! I wanna watch some killers! And blood."

"Ooh blood"

"As Miley said, ooh blood" Mandy smiled. "Well why would you want to expose the child that?" Garret asked. "Why would you want to expose the child to that?" Miley mimicked. "MEAN GIRLS!" Garret yelled. "What?" Mandy asked confused. "ON THE COVER! IT'S THE GIRL FROM MEAN GIRLS!" He exclaimed. "Fagmuffin…" Miley mumbled. "Did you just call me gay?" Garret asked shocked. "No, of course not." Miley said sarcastically.

"Scoot" Freddy said managing to get on Mandy's bed. "Wasn't this how this all happened the first time? If so, I'm getting off and leaving." Miley said. "MILEY!" Mandy laughed. "You perverted teenager." Garret laughed. "Just being realistic… I mean seriously… OH CRAP I JUST GOT A MENTAL PICTURE! EW! GET OUT MY BRAIN! GET OUT! AHH!" Miley screamed. "Dude shut up you're giving me a head ache." Mandy said rubbing her head. "OOH A HEADACHE WOW!" Miley smiled.

--

"YOU GOT NAIR! I GOT HAIR! LET'S GO SHAVING!" The kid screamed/sung on a YouTube video. "I can't believe all these haters…" Nick sighed. "Come on, who cares. It's funny!" Joe laughed. "Sure" Nick said. "Miley use to take up for me… I just know I made the biggest mistake of my life…"

"Who cares?!" Kevin asked. "Obviously not you" Nick said rolling his eyes. "Do you have PMS, Nick?" Joe asked.

--

An hour later Miley had fallen asleep with her head on Mandy's knee, Mandy fell asleep under Freddy's arm, Freddy had fallen asleep on Mandy's head and Garret was still awake watching the notebook. "Shut your pie hole Garret, the movies over." Mandy said waking up and turning off the movie. "HEY!" Garret yelled/whispered "It was just getting to the good part!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Shut up!" Miley said rolling off Mandy's knee then eventually rolling off the bed. "THUMP!" Garret laughed as he mimicked the sound the floor made when Miley hit it. "WHO BLEW UP THE HOUSE?!" Freddy exclaimed waking up. "Miley" Garret laughed. "Who cares?" Miley growled. Everyone was quiet for the next few minutes until…

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT! THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK! IT FELT SO WRONG IT FELT SO RIGHT DON'T MEAN I'M IN LOVE TONIGHT!" Miley sang, bursting out into song with her iPod. "Dude" Mandy laughed "if you ever sing that in front of my baby again, I'll hunt you down." Miley laughed. "Yeah, I don't care. That baby will be hanging around Garret; it'll be screwed up by the first night." She joked. "True" Freddy agreed. "True to that my sister." Mandy smiled. "Why is everyone making me the crazy person? I think miss 'I kissed a girl' is crazier than me." Garret pouted. "CRY BABY!" Miley shouted randomly.

A few months later, 4 to be exact, Mandy was 4 and a half months pregnant. Turns out, Mandy was pregnant with twins. "I hate being fat…" Mandy sighed looking at her stomach. "I LOOK LIKE A PENGUIN"

"You're fat Mandy, shut up" Miley sighed.

"I'm huge, I look like… like…"

"Like you ate me?"

"HEY!! You're admitting to me being fat!"

"No, I'm not… Stop it!"

"Sure"

"Lights green"

"Right" Mandy said driving. "Okay we're here."

"Kay" Miley said unbuckling as Mandy parked.

They both got out of the car. "How many freakin' doctor's appointments do we have to go to?" Miley whined. "Twice a month, Miles." Mandy laughed. "Oh I hate you for getting pregnant, you know that, correct?" Miley asked. "Correct" Mandy laughed. Mandy and Miley walked in the door and went up to the front desk. "Jiroux" Mandy said to the receptionist. "Ok, you're signed in." Said the receptionist. "Thank you" Mandy smiled. "Come on let's sit Mandy…" Miley said impatiently. A few minutes later the doctor called them into the room. "Hello, Mandy. Hello, Miley." The doctor said reading her chart as Miley and Mandy walked in the door. "Hi." Said Mandy

They started talking and Mandy got on the table as routine. "Is it normal for me to be this fat, Doc?" Mandy asked. "Yes, after all you are having twins." The doctor laughed. "Did you want to know what gender(s) your babies are? I forgot to offer last week." Miley looked at Mandy, Mandy looked at Miley. "I want it to be a surprise, please." Said Mandy. "Okay." The doctor said. "I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick." Miley's phone sang. "Nice ringtone. Better get that Miles." Mandy laughed. "Kay." Miley said walking out the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley, it's James."

"I know"

"Ha, so how are you?"

"Fine, thanks, yourself?"

"I'm alright; hey could you meet me at the park?"

"Why? I'm kind of busy."

"I need to see you…"

"Is it urgent?"

"Sort of"

"Well what is wrong, James?"

"Nothings wrong"

"Then why did you need to see me?"

"Because…"

"Because what? I don't have all day."

"I love you."

**Note: CLIFF HANGER!! HAHAHA! I'm evil… (:**


	6. You're Impossible To Find

"What?" Miley asked completely shocked. "I love you. I've loved you since the first grade. I just haven't had the courage to tell you." James said nervously

"You know what? I love you too, and I never figured that out until we said goodbye in Nashville when we were 12."

"Oh thank God."

"What were you afraid I would say? 'Oh I love you too but not like that.'"

"Yep"

"Well no way. So does this mean I don't need to come the park?"

"Yeah, you don't have to now."

"Kay… so wait does this mean we're an item? Or what…?"

"I guess so. I have to go."

"I'll talk to you later… I-I… love you."

"Love you too."

"Kay bye." Miley smiled hanging up her phone. "I kissed a girl and I liked it the taste of her cherry chapstick." Miley's phone rang again. "Remind me to change that" She thought to herself. "Hello?" She said picking up her phone. "Hey it's Nick." Nick said.

"Hey Nick, whatcha need?"

"Did you want to hang out later on? Around 7?"

"Sure."

"Ok, park?"

"Sure that's great. I gotta go. Mandy's finishing up in the doctor's office. See ya." Miley said hanging up. "Why did he want to see me? What the heck?" Miley thought to herself. "Doneskies" Mandy laughed walking out the door. "Don't steal my skies!" laughed Miley.

Miley's POV

I walked over to the park at 7. When I got there Nick was sitting at one of the picnic tables with his keyboard. Okay, this was odd. "Hey Nick…" I said slowly. He didn't say anything. He just started playing a song.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find" He sang._

There was just something about that song. I never cried when I heard it before. I never even thought about it, but when Nick sang it to me… you probably knew exactly what I did. Once again Nick didn't say anything. "Is he waiting for me to say something?" I thought to myself. "Nick I-I-I'm sorry," I began "we had something really special… but, not now. We're friends and that's all I want and intend to be with you." "That's alright." sighed Nick "It was worth the try."

"I'm sorry…"

"Is it because you're with someone else, Miles?"

"Yeah…"

"Who is it?"

"J-J-James Rell…"

"James Rell? The one from Tennessee? I thought you didn't like long distance relationships."

"It's not long distance, Nick. He moved here."

"Oh…"

"Yeah well I have to go… bye." I said wiping my tears and running off into the distance.

When I got home I decided to tell my story to my friend. My friend who I knew wouldn't judge. Who I knew wouldn't leak it to the media, or tell a soul… my diary. You can call me crazy, about the way I refer to my diary, like because I named it Jennifer. But I'm standing up for that, who wants a boring name like "diary"? Anyway, if you were Miley Cyrus, the girl who everyone follows, you'd understand. When I tell my diary things, I feel like Miley Cyrus, the normal girl from Nashville, Tennessee, telling her best friend about her day; but with no restrictions on what she can say.

_Hey Jennifer…_

_Well what do I say about today? Well I found out that James loves me like I love him… which is a complete miracle from Jesus Christ himself because I never, I mean never have a boyfriend I know as well James, but with every miracle there always has to be a disaster…_

_You know that song? That I told these pages about last year? The one I wished that someone would sing it to me? The one called "Fall for You"? Yeah, well Nick Jonas, yes my ex boyfriend Nick Jonas, told me to come to the park to hang out. We didn't hang out, he sang me the gosh dangit song! I know, I know, I wrote 7 things on these very pages the night Nick and I broke up… saying I love him… _

_I still love him… and I sort of still love, love him. But I love, love James… I was over Nick, until tonight. That song… it broke my heart, but it mended it. He loves me. That song just made me love Nick again… like after our first fight, when I woke up to find that Nick had stayed on the front porch like in Mary's Song, that was the sweetest thing a guy ever did for me after a fight…_

_But I don't want to end up like at the end of Mary's Song with Nick, I want that with James. Don't I? Mary's Song was Niley's theme. Well at least to Nick and me. This isn't good; I'm in love with two guys… I know I should be with James, but I feel like I need to be with Nick. _

"_Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find." You're right Nick! I am impossible to find. Bet you can't find a 15 year old girl who just happens to be in love with a celebrity and a normal person and just happens to be a celebrity herself, with a pregnant best friend and who's trapped in such a small box that she go to a damn book for advice! Oh I give up… Oh gosh my love life is __**SCREWED!**_

"That was the most intense note I ever wrote to Jennifer." I sighed to myself. "Miley!!" Mandy said excitingly attempting to run, but wobbling more than running into my room. "Yes?" I asked. "The baby on the right side keeps kicking!" She smiled finally reaching my bed, which was where I was laying. "Really?" I asked perking up. "Mhm! Feel!" Mandy said taking my hand and putting it on her stomach. "Oh my gosh Mandy that's horrible" I gasped sarcastically "She kicks like a girl." Mandy's eyes got a curious look in them. "She?" She asked "Do you know something I don't?"

"Ha-ha, no, but girls kick weakly."

"We girls can kick… and the kid is only 4 months old. And HEY you're a girl!"

"I'm a tomboy, which is my exception. Sucker"

**Note: Sorry it took so long to upload, I have a life... okay no I don't but whatever...**


	7. I Was Born To Tell You I Love You

"Miles," said Mandy with worry in her voice "I know that you would be more excited about this... like seriously jumping on the bed and screaming. Now I'm going to take you by the hands and ask you a very, very serious question." Mandy then grabbed both of Miley's hands "What the hell did Nicholas Jerry Jonas do to you this time?" Mandy asked with a stern tone in her voice. "How could you tell?" Miley said taking her hands back.

"Because when I came in you were sweating a little, which means you just wrote something intense into 'Jennifer' and you shoved 'her' into the drawer when I came in the door. I'm not that stupid."

"So you admit you're stupid?"

"Don't change the subject Des…"

"If you finish that sentence you're dead."

"Sorry I just thought it'd be more serious if I called you by your real name…"

"Which is Miley, do I need to get the court papers again…?"

"No, okay just back to the Nick subject."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I went to the park and Nick sung me to me… he sung to me Fall for You…"

"Aw! How cute is that!"

"Mandy, it's not time for your 'cute' crap. Anyway, it made me love him again… but I'm in love with James. I love two guys here! Not cool, Mandy!" cried Miley with complete anger in her voice. "Well, who are you mad at?" Mandy asked. "I'm mad at myself. One of the guys I love is going to end up hurt in the end." Miley sighed.

--

"She said no… she doesn't care Kev." Said Nick, who was rather upset "Bro, how do you know she doesn't still love you and she just didn't want you to know?" Joe asked, covering up that he seriously didn't care. "Because," Kevin started "she probably doesn't. She's with her _elementary _school love. Dude, you've known her since the end of _middle_ school. See my point?"

"And Nick!" Joe said rather loud "There's Demi!!"

"What the hell Joe? I'm not dating someone who _kissed_ my brother! Why would I do that, Joseph? Well?!" Nick shouted.

"Dude, calm down. Miley will pick you in the end… come on… haven't you seen 7 things? The music video? Remember the picture of you and her where she covered your face with paper and made you look…" Joe was cut off.

"Made you look gay, bro. Gay as…" Kevin was cut off.

"Gay as you?!" Nick asked.

"HOW RUDE!!" Kevin pouted.

--

"Mandy…" Miley said which was shocking to Mandy since it had been dead silence for the past 5 minutes. "I've made up my mind."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Nick…"

"Daniel…"

"James…"

"Why are we naming guys, Miles?"

"Because… I've made my decision. Nick…"

"What?" Mandy asked, practically spitting out her water. "Was this one of those spit take things?"

"No Mandy… I'm serious. Nick… it's Nick… I'm in love with a Jonas…"

"No! No! No!! Come on! I don't want you walking down the isle of _my_ wedding with _him _on your arm! He's a _backstabber_, Miley! Do you even _remember _what he did to you? He dumped you… because of those photoshopped pictures. James wouldn't do that even if you paid him 500,000 dollars."

"Wait up Mandy… wedding? Do you know something I don't… wedding? You're getting married?!"

"Yes I am… see… I was upset you didn't even notice the damn ice rink on my finger." Mandy said showing Miley her ring.

"Oh…my… gosh… MANDY IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!" Miley screamed.

"Yes… its blue… my favorite color…." Mandy smiled lightly.

"EEEP!" Miley squealed.

"Anyway back to Nick, why the hell would you want that rat back?"

"I love him… Mandy… you can't change love…"

"Exactly… but I mean you love James… Don't you?"

"I do… but Nick…"

"'But Nick' my ass!"

"Shh… let me finish. Nick, there's just something… I love him more… I don't know, you're confusing me, shut up."

"Make me!" teased Mandy. "I'd hurt you, but I wouldn't wanna hurt my little buddies, would I?" Miley said, obviously she was speaking to Mandy's stomach. "You're acting like Garret." Mandy said. "I'm not gay." Miley said, she wasn't trying to be funny, dude, she was serious. "Ding dong!" The door bell rang. "I'll get it…" Miley sighed since no one was home, but Miley and Mandy. Miley got to the door and opened it. "Hello?" She said opening it. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"_I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
And its true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clearer  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

And your slow shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let's pretend were alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know were unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

Slow down girl your not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need"

Nick sang, with the music he played on an acoustic guitar.

"Well what do I have to say about that?" Miley asked.

"I know, you said _no. _I know I broke your heart. I know I was a jerk. I know I believed what everyone said about you. I know I shouldn't be privileged enough to have your forgiveness. But Miley, after all that I know one thing, I love you. And no matter how many doors you slam in my face, how many songs are written about you hating me or even how many objects are thrown aiming for my head, just know that I loving you will never, ever change." Nick said.

He started walking off until Miley grabbed his arm. "Nick," She started. "Who said I didn't _forgive_ you and who on earth said I don't love you too?"

"Thanks for forgiving me, and I know you love me… but not the way I want you to love me. You're with James…" Nick said. "You don't have to say anymore, I know, it'll never work. I just needed you to know how I felt, the _truth_."

"Nick, you don't understand. When you sang to me I was confused. I was still heartbroken; your song mended my heart. I _do _love you Nick. I do, I promise you that. And I believe I love you the way you love me. No, I'm positive of that." Miley smiled.

"You do?!" Nick asked shocked.

"Mhm" Miley said.

Nick went to kiss Miley and when he was two inches away from her lips, Miley put two of her fingers on Nick's lips. "Not before I break it off with James. I'm not going to be a jerk when I have a boyfriend and kiss someone else, kay? When I break it off… I'll kiss you. I promise." Miley said. "Okay, I respect that." Nick smiled. "But eh, when will this be?" Nick asked shyly. Miley laughed slightly. "Be patient." She giggled. "I've been patient enough waiting for you, Miley." Nick whined. "Well I feel bad for you." Miley said sarcastically.

"But seriously," She continued "I do feel bad, so I'll give you a hug." Miley went over up to Nick and hugged him. "I SEE FIREWORKS!!" Mandy shouted through the front door. Miley and Nick quickly broke apart. "Shut it Amanda." Said Miley "You shut it Destiny!" Mandy fired back.


	8. I Peed Myself

Miley's POV

I'm standing here… outside of James' house. I'm breaking up with him. This is the hardest, repeat hardest thing I've ever done in my whole entire life. I've been standing here for 20 minutes. Why am I so chicken? I should be one of those like… chicken strip meals at Chick-fil-a. Dang, that sounds good right now… Now, now enough about food back to James. My hand's about to hit the door… I can do this… I just knocked… oh Lord… I just knocked. "Hello?" James said opening the door "Oh hey Miley!" It took me a few seconds to answer. "Okay, I'm just going to spit this out…" I started.

"I do love you James… I do, seriously. It's just a girl like me, a boy like you. I don't know if it's gonna work. It's not me it's you… wait that came out way, way wrong. It's not you it's me! There that's right. Okay, I'm sorry, please, please don't be mad at me. Please still be my friend. James… oh wait let me give you a second to talk go ahead."

"Okay…" James said calmly. "Wait a minute, you aren't hurt? Emotionally scared for life? You're not upset?" I asked shocked. "I'm fine with it, seriously. Miley, we all know best friends becoming boyfriend and girlfriends _never_ works. I'm not mad at all, nor upset nor emotionally scared for life. We're fine. Seriously" James said with a sweet smile. "James," said I smiling a little "thank you. You don't know how happy I am to know you don't hate me. I hate myself for even thinking that you of all people would hate me. Now I have to go. I'll call you later, alright?" James laughed a little at how upset I was about this. "Okay Miles, see ya." He said shutting the door as I walked off.

I knew exactly where I was headed off to right now. Anyone who knew what happened last night would. "I'm going to kiss Nick today, I'm gonna kiss Nick today." I hummed as I walked along the sidewalk. I got to Nick's house more excited then ever. Yes, ever, even more excited than when I kissed Nick the _first _time. I dinged the door bell and waited and also prayed that Nick would answer. Just my luck! He did. "Ello?" He said answering the door. "Miley, hey!" I didn't say one word. I just kissed him.

Ahh! Yay! Wee! Amen! HALLELUJAH! Yes, for goodness sakes I was hypnotized, so stop thinking it!

_The 7 things I like about you;_

_Your hair_

_Your eyes_

_Your old Levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You made me laugh_

_You made me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand's in mine when we're intertwined _

_Everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ the I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

To make things more interesting, Nick was wearing Levi's, I was hypnotized, his hand was in mine, we we're intertwined and right now, I loved Nick more than ever. I know I probably sound as corny as hell, but you know… it's true. Those were the most _priceless _9.3 seconds of my life. I'm corny! Yes, I know!

Normal POV

Nick blushed a little bit… and as for Miley… she was completely red. "Told you I wouldn't keep you waiting." Miley laughed. "Thank you, very, very much." Nick laughed. "Now, don't go saying you like Selena again this time. Ya hear?" asked Miley. "Yes Miley dearest." Nick said rolling his eyes playfully. "Jerk!!" Miley played. "Nick! Hi!!" A voice said coming from a distance. "I have a pen, and paper." Laughed Miley, since she thought the voice was a fan. "Holy crap… look what the dog just brought in…" Miley said at the sight of Selena Gomez.

"Hello Miley Gay." Selena said noticing Miley. "Hello Selena Hoe-mez!" Miley said, in a voice you would use as if you were saying hi to someone you haven't seen in a while, but nicer. "Why are you carrying a box full of…?" Nick stopped as Miley looked in the box. "Picture frames, tampons and underwear?" Miley said finishing Nick's sentence. "Now why the heck would you mix those 3? I understand the tampons and underwear part, and I suggest you have an equal amount of both, if you know what I mean now, but picture frames? They should have gone with the pillows. If you even sleep on a pillow… I'd think you sleep on a girl since you and Demi are lesbians and you know…"

"Look Miley, my voice is better than yours, my acting is better than yours, my boobs are bigger than yours and my face is prettier than yours." Selena said as she laughed. "Look here, my voice isn't computerized, my acting doesn't need a coach, my boobs aren't fake and my face isn't screwed up by a doctor!!" Miley fired back. Miley walked back a little to where Nick was standing and said: "Back me up on this boyfriend…" "Boyfriend?!" Selena said clearly upset/mad/pissed. "Don't get to hard on yourself, honey. You don't want to catch on fire and start flaming. People will think you're a lesbian, oh wait… TOO LATE!" said Miley.

"Anyway, why do you have that box?" Nick asked, changing the subject. "Because, see that house down there with the moving truck? Yeah well I live in it now. So now I have the biggest house in this neighborhood!" Selena bragged. "How many square feet?" Miley asked. "15,090 square feet!" Selena said loudly. "Mine's 17,780 square feet." Miley smiled. "I HATE YOU!!" Selena screamed stomping off. "Nice going Miley." Nick laughed. "You're mad?" She asked concerned. "No, no, no! Proud." Nick smiled.

Three Months Later

"I'M MILERZ!" Miley said getting up close to the lens of the camera. "AND I'M MANDERZ!" Mandy laughed. "And we're the little children you may call Z inside of MANDERZ!" Miley said, as if she we're Mandy's babies. In fact, she even said it in a baby voice. "And correction on that, little people. You can call Miley weirdo. Alright?" Mandy said. "Alright!!" Miley smiled. Miley turned off the camera. "I'm fat…" Mandy sighed. "That's the 406th time you've said your whole pregnancy." Miley laughed. "Oh em gee! Seriously?" Mandy asked shocked. "Yes, I've kept track." Miley laughed. "1 new text message" Miley's phone kept repeating. "SHUT IT UP!!" Mandy snapped.

"Fine, fine." Miley laughed clicking her touch screen on her iPhone. "Text from Nick… wee!" Miley squealed.

Hey Miley-boo um give me a call later so we can hang out ok well love you bye

-Nick

"Nick wants to hang out" Miley smiled. "Oh when are you going to get over it Miles?" Mandy asked. "It's been three months since you two have been dating. Seriously, get over yourself." "Well you're nice." Miley said sarcastically. "Why the hell do both of them have to be kicking? It's like, painful!" Mandy whined. "Don't ask me! You're the one who got pregnant." Miley laughed. "So what are you and Freddy doing tonight?"

"Oh nothing special, just dinner at his place and a movie from blockbuster."

"Interesting, Mandy, that's really interesting."

"Yep, I have this appointment with the dang wedding cake person tomorrow. Why do I need to taste 200 different flavors of cake? I mean seriously, chocolate is simple. Chocolate is good, chocolate is life."

"I'm coming!!"

"Okay, it was just going to be me, Freddy and mom. Since she has to be at every single thing that has to do with the wedding."

"Nice."

"Mandy your boyfriend fiancé whatever you call him is here." Brandi announced standing in the door way of Miley's room. "Yay! Send him in please." Mandy squealed. "It's been 3 and a half years, Mandy, why are you still excited?" Miley asked obviously mimicking what Mandy had said earlier. "Because, I actually _love _Freddy." Mandy laughed. "And I love Nick too, Mandy!!" Miley said angrily. "Fine whatever." Laughed Mandy. "Hi!" Freddy said walking in the door. "Hey Fredster." Mandy laughed. Mandy wasn't a fan of the whole "Honey bear" and "Sweetie" crap with boyfriends. So she came up with ster, and figured she'd manage to get it into the boyfriend's name.

"I have the 4 names for the kids. If there are two girls, two boys or a boy and a girl." Freddy said. "Okay, share!" Mandy smiled.

"Okay well for boys I thought Hunter and Freddy Jr. For girls I thought of Bailey and Ti…" Freddy was cut off. "We _will _be naming a girl Miley, Freddy." Mandy said. "Seriously?!" Miley asked. "Yes seriously. I wouldn't have been able to make it through this pregnancy without my Shmiley!" Mandy smiled sweetly. "Okay now continue."

"Okay well Bailey and Miley for girls and if it's a boy and a girl Freddy Jr. and Miley. How's that sound?"

"Good, except… I don't like Bailey… too… begal-ish." Mandy sighed. "I like Josie!" Miley smiled. "Me too." Mandy said. "Josie it is." Freddy agreed. "Um Miley…" Mandy said in a frozen voice. "Yeah?" Miley asked. "Either I just peed myself or my water broke."


	9. Give Me The Twinkie Love, Gare Bear

"Miley…" Mandy said, for the 5th time. "Y-y-yeah…?" Miley stuttered. "Did you hear me the first time?" Mandy asked. "Yes…" Miley said with no personality. "Well, what do we do?" Mandy just rolled her eyes. "Take me to the hospital, smart one." She said. "But what if all you did was pee yourself?" Miley asked. "Dude, I would have known that." Mandy said. "I'm not ready to be a dad!!" Freddy said. "Should've thought about that before…" Miley was cut off by a high pitch voice. "Shut up Miley." Mandy said. "Fine, fine" Miley sighed. "But seriously, I'm not ready…" said Freddy again. "You'll be fine; you're not the one who has to give birth." Mandy laughed. "Why the hell are you so calm?" Miley asked.

"Because," Mandy laughed "unlike you I'm happy these kids are gonna be out of me. And that is because when they both kick, it hurts like hell. So, if you wouldn't mind…" "MOM!!" Miley yelled at the top of her lungs. "What Miley Ray? You're gonna strip your throat!" Tish said walking in the room. "Mandy's having her babies…" Miley said in an "I honestly don't care" kind of voice. "Well don't you two just sit there, help me get her to the car!" Tish ordered. "Ugh…. Fast you gonks!" Mandy groaned.

-Fast Forward To Hospital-

"How long do we have to wait here?" Garret whined. (Mandy's parents, Garret and Brandi were all there by now.) "Stop being a cry baby and shut up" Miley said. Currently, the only people in the waiting room were Miley, Garret, and Mandy's dad, Freddy, Brandi and Tish. "I can't believe they wouldn't let her best friend in there, I mean seriously! I'm more like family. But no! They have to say 'Immediate family only' THIS STINKS!!" Miley sighed. "Poptart, just like… continue with your inking your hand with 'I heart Nick Jonas', and stop complaining. Millions of girls wish they could be you." Garret said. "They do don't they?" said Miley in a dreamy sort of voice.

A few minutes later all you could hear was Miley humming a song… "I remember when we kissed; I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me, with no music playing. I remember those simple things, I remember till I cry…" She sang. "What did you just get a text message from Nick that he hates you, and broke up with you or something?" Garret asked. "What the… no!" snapped Miley. "I just like that song." She said in her normal voice. "Even though you did write it for Nicky." Brandi laughed. "Shut up, we're back together now, that's all that matters." Miley said annoyed.

6 Hours Later/5:00 p.m./Miley's POV

"Ladie, bladie dah Gare, WHO GIVES?!" Brandi said annoyed. Well, I've gotta give her, her credit. That was the 9th time she lost to Garret in monopoly. Conventionally, this hospital had some very old, very smelly and very weird board games. And fortunately for me, I still had half of a battery on my iPod. Ha-ha, those suckers don't. "Hi!" A voice said. "Can I have your autograph, please?" The voice, apparently a little girl, asked me. "Sure sweetheart!" I said taking the paper and pen she had. "What's your name?" I asked. "Destiny" She said. "Well did you know that was my name before I got it changed to Miley?" I laughed. "Of course!" The little girl smiled. "Well here ya go." I said passing the girl the signed paper. "Thank you!!" The girl said walking away.

"Are you all here with Amanda Jiroux?" A doctor asked walking up to the bunch. "Yes" I said swiftly, obviously excited. "Well she had her twins, they are a bit premature, not enough to be too concerned about, but we should have them healthy and strong enough to go home with her next month." The doctor said. "Well what did she have?" I asked. "She said don't tell any of you, she wanted to tell you guys herself." The doctor laughed. "Well when can we see her?" I asked. Why was I the only one asking questions?! "You can see her now, but one at a time." Said she. "Miley, you can go first." Mandy's daddio said. (I felt like typing that for some odd reason…) "Thank you." I smiled. "Follow me." The doctor said as I got up.

Normal POV

They got to Mandy's room and the doctor left Miley there. "Mandy?" Miley said walking in the door. "Shmiley?" said Mandy weakly. "Why am I still fat?" she asked. "Because," Miley laughed "it's called baby fat." Mandy got a curious look in her eye. "I thought I lost that when I was like… 7." She said confused. Miley just shook her head. "You're so stupid." Miley laughed. "Good thing I'm pretty, right?!" Mandy said batting her eyes. "Sure, let's go with that. Anyway, boys, girls or boy and girl?" Miley said avoiding the subject.

"Girl… and… SPONGEBOB!!"

"Seriously!"

"Girl and boy, Miley, don't have a heart attack over it."

"Woo! But if you wouldn't mind naming the girl something other than Miley, pwease?"

"Aw, okay, that's alright. I had a few other names in mind if you changed your mind anyway…"

"Like?"

"I like Josie, remember?" Mandy asked.

"Oh right! I love that name!" Miley exclaimed. "But I still don't know why ya gotta name the guy Freddy… I mean… it's boring…"

"I know it is, I was gonna talk to Fredster about that and then… well you know what happened."

"I better not hog you." Miley laughed.

"True, go get Freddy."

"Okay." Miley said getting off the edge of Mandy's hospital bed. "Oh yeah, Mandy…" Miley said as she paused in the middle of the room. "Congrats." She smiled. "Thanks." Mandy laughed. Miley walked back into the lobby to tell Freddy to go into the hospital room. "Freddy, Mandy wants you… BRANDI GET OFF MY PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Miley demanded at the sight of her sister on Miley's iPhone. "Dude I'm just on myspace!" Brandi said in her defense. Brandi's face then turned completely pail as she saw what was on the screen of Miley's iPhone. "What's wrong with you?!" Miley joked grabbing her iPhone. "W-w-why are you in my email, Brandi?" Miley asked. "I'm not, Miles. I'm on myspace." Brandi said. "WELL WHERE THE HELL DID THESE COME FROM BRANDI?!" Miley screamed. She didn't mean to draw this much attention, but now the whole waiting room was staring at her.

"Um… I found 3 zits…uh… on my face. And freaked out… go back to your business." Miley said covering up what she just said. With that, the waiting room was back to what they were doing. "Okay, explain to me what just happened… but quieter, please?" Garret said. "Well I took these pictures at the pool… well… that one in the shower… and I emailed it to Mandy. So that we could both laugh at it. Obviously no one is laughing…" Miley said sinking in the chair. "Who took it…?" Garret asked. "A duck!" Miley said. "Who do you think took it?! A DUCK?!" Garret just blinked. "Uh, a duck?" He finally said. "No stupid!" said Miley hitting his arm "Ashlee took it… when we went to the pool."

"Why?" Garret questioned. "HOW MANY QUESTION ARE YOU GONNA ASK DANG IT!" Miley said loudly in Garret's ear. "I was just wondering… sorry Poptart." Garret said. "Call me that again and I swear I will so…" Miley was cut off by the sound of 'I Kissed a Girl'. "Hello?" Miley said annoyed. "Hey Miles, its Nick." Nick said.

"If this is about those pictures… look. THEY WERE NOT TO ANOTHER GUY THEY WERE TO MANDY SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING AND NO I AM NOT A LESBIAN!!"

"What pictures…?"

"None forget it. What do you need, hun?"

"I wanted to hang out; do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Um, the fact that Mandy just had twins… I think that's a yes, Nick."

"She did?"

"No, no, no! She had ginger bread men! Gosh people can be oh so stupid…"

"ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD?!" Joe practically yelled from the other end of the phone. "Joe get off the phone before I come to your house and get Garret to kill you with a bottle opener! I SWEAR!" Miley said. "He can do that?" Joe asked with his voice sounding quiet distant. "Yes, now get off the phone. Or else… I'm serious… there will be a lot… I mean… A LOT… of chairs in your room with 12 year old girls sitting on them watching you sleep. Don't mess with me." Miley said hanging up the phone. Pretty much immediately, Miley phone rang again. "Hey, okay anyway…" Miley said, thinking Nick was on the other end. "Do you carry a lunch box?" the voice said in a drunken tone. "JOE!!" Miley screamed hanging up.

"Tell that boy to stop calling!" Brandi said annoyed. "Anyway, back to the pictures…" Garret said. "Second one?" Brandi said impatiently. "Same reason… I was pulling my shirt up showing Mandy that I was fat and she yelled… stupid reason." Miley said fiddling with her ring that was on her index finger. Miley's phone ran again. "GOSH!" Miley said into the phone. "Who is it this time?!" The person on the other side was silent. "Joe… if that's you, I'm headed to your house." Miley said. "No, no, no. It's Nick." Nick said. "Sorry about that my brother is just… Joe."

"It's alright…"

"Okay good." Nick said. "Miley, I have to go. See you."

"Bye Nickerz…" Miley said quietly. "I'm not underwear, sweetheart…" Nick laughed. "Course not, love you bye." Miley said swiftly, hanging up her phone. "BLAH!" said Miley as she shoved her phone in her purse. "What?" Brandi asked confused. "I don't know" Miley said, smiling randomly. "I'm hungry…" Garret said starring at the ceiling. "Food isn't going to fall down from the sky, get your lazy butt up and get food." Miley said. "But… but… I HATE CAFATERIA FOOD!" Garret whined. "And I hate babies, but you see I'll probably be babysitting these kids. I do things I don't want to do at times, but I get rewarded in the end. Go get some damn food and shove it in your big pie hole!" Miley said grabbing a Twinkie out of her bag.

"What… is that, Miley?" Garret asked. "A baby! WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT'S A TWINKIE!" Miley said biting the Twinkie. "Pass it over." Garret said holding out his hand. "NO!" Miley said shoving the whole Twinkie in her mouth at once. "Yof arg sr stchup" Miley said with her mouth full. (For you people who are stupid that means you are so stupid.) Garret grabbed Miley's bag and started searching it. "HEY!" Miley said trying to take back the purse. "Make-up… pen… tissues… tampons… GOSH WOMEN WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOUR TWINKIES?" Garret asked as he searched through her bag. "Ate em." Miley laughed. "I hate you." Garret said giving Miley back her purse. "Love you too, Gare Bear." Miley laughed.

A few minutes later, Miley randomly went back into her bag and grabbed another Twinkie. "What… but… how…. what… huh?" Garret said confused. "Girls have compartments!" Miley laughed. "I'm not that mean, here." Miley then handed Garret the Twinkie. "But, I'm hungry so never mind." She smiled taking back the Twinkie. "I hate you." Garret sighed. "Yeah, yeah." Miley laughed.

**Editors Note: Sorry it took so long! I HAVE A LIFE!! AHAHAH! No.**


	10. They Can Cry, While I Do The Same

-One Month Later-

"Still fat…" Mandy sighed looking in the full length mirror. "SHUT UP MANDY!" Miley said throwing the pillow at Mandy's head. "If I still look like this on my wedding day, I'll kill you." Mandy said throwing the pillow back. "Why me?" Miley asked clutching the pillow. "Because, you would be the perfect person… you're skinny as hell." Mandy said slipping on her shoes. "Does the pappi know you had you're babies?" Miley asked. (Pappi were what they called the paparazzi) "Probably, my nurse was a nut case." Mandy laughed. Miley and Mandy then had a little laugh fest. 13 minutes later, they stopped. Miley got up and played around with her hair. "Done" She said grabbing her purse.

Miley and Mandy were headed off to the hospital to pick up the twins. "What if I get them mixed up? What if they don't like me?" Mandy asked frantically as she and Miley were walking down the stairs of Mandy's _new _town house. "If you can't figure out who's who, pull down the diaper and they will like you… you gave them life. And wait a minute… this isn't the first time you've seen them, you're over reacting." Miley said grabbing her boots from downstairs, putting them on.

"FREDDY COME ON!!" Mandy yelled up the stairs. "Why didn't you get him when you were up there?" Miley asked. "I don't know it didn't click in." Mandy laughed. "Oh by the way, I'm hanging out with James today." said Miley. "Okay Freddy is going to visit his mom. So it will just be me… oh God…" Mandy said pausing in the middle of her thought. "What?" Miley asked. "Me… and… two screaming babies…. HELP ME!" Mandy said shaking Miley by the shoulders. "Gosh… get off." Miley snapped pushing Mandy's hands off her shoulders.

"But do what I do" Miley said fixing her sleeve "put the babies on the ground in that little play pin crap stuff and then flip over the play pin and it's like jail!!" Mandy gave Miley a shocked/scared/pissed look. "You aren't coming near my children." Mandy said cutting her eyes. "If Christian turns out like Mr. Video Game up there I'll kill you and if Josie ends up like me, I'll praise you." Miley laughed. "Speaking of that…" Mandy said slowly. "FREDDY STOP PLAYING THE DAMN GUITAR HERO YOU'LL NEVER BEAT MILEY GET OVER IT AND COME ON OR I'M FORSING YOU TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT WEEK AND CHANGE EVERY FREAKIN' POOPY DIPAR. SO GET YOUR ASS UP AND COME ON… OR ELSE!!" Mandy screamed. "Speak the truth my shiest." Miley laughed.

By that, Freddy was running down the stairs. "Sorry honey." Freddy said pecking Mandy on the cheek. "Don't 'Sorry honey' me. Come on Fredric." Mandy said grabbing the car keys. "Don't call me Fredric, Amanda." Freddy laughed. They always joked like this. "When will this ever stop?!" Miley sighed getting into the back seat of Mandy's car. Freddy drove… again. Everyone started to guess he felt proud to be having his own car… well… sorta. "I'm squished between two baby car seats. What the hell?" Miley asked squirming. "Get over it." Mandy laughed.

Mandy's POV

A few hours later, it was just me, Christian and Josie. What was I thinking? Christian was in one arm drooling and Josie was in the other crying. How am I going to handle this? "Shh… shh… it's okay." I said comforting Josie. Great… just my luck! Christian is wailing. "Don't cry sweetie its okay!!" I said. "Let me put one of you on the bed…" I then put Christian down on the bed and thank God, he shut up. Josie wouldn't stop crying! I fed her, changed her, hugged her… gosh what does she need? Miley wont give if I call her… and Freddy's mother hates me so she probably forced him to turn off his phone…

After 30… long… depressing minutes… Josie fell asleep. I sighed in relief. I went over to the little basinet thing and put her in there. Oh God… there he goes again. "Christian its okay! It's okay!! Calm down! Shh!!" I said rocking him. Here we go…

--

Miley's POV

"This is so sad!!" I cried watching "A Walk to Remember". I'm a sap. "I kissed a girl and I liked…" Yay, finally I beat it to the punch. Aw, it was just a text message. Oh gosh… I wasn't prepared for what it was just about to say…

"_Hey Miley, its Nick. Um, I know this is the cheesiest way to do this but… let me just start from the beginning. I love you, I really do. It's not you, it me. I know I sang to you, trying to get you back. It worked, but now… I don't think it will. Please, don't hate me. I love you with all my heart I'm serious, but… I guess now… just not like that. Who knows? Maybe this will work out eventually… these have been the best couple months of my life…I'm sorry – Nick"_

COUPLE MONTHS?! It's been 4 and a HALF!! How does he dare break up with me through a text? Oh I better just stop this "I don't care" crap… there I was… crying under the covers. "MILEY JAMES IS HERE!" Trace yelled. Fewy! I forgot about James. "NOT COMING DOWN!" I screamed through my tears. "One minute." I heard Trace say. Then, all the sudden, my door opens. "Okay why aren't you coming down?" Trace asked annoyed. "I hate Nick Jonas." I said blankly. "Me too" Trace laughed. "Don't rub it in…" I said as Trace sat in the chair. "Okay, give me the short story." Trace said. "Oh there isn't one." I said. "Then why do you hate Nick?" Trace asked confused. I didn't say anything; I just tossed him the phone.

"That's no excuse, Miles." Trace said tossing back the phone, after he read the text. "I'm not in the mood Trace!" I snapped. "Well I can't make you go with words…" Trace said. "What do you mean Trace?" I asked suspiciously. He didn't say anything. All he did was get up, pick me up and put me over his shoulder. WHAT THE HELL? "TRACE CYRUS!!" I screamed "STOP, PUT ME DOWN!!" That obviously caught my mom's attention. "Trace…." She yelled. "What are you doing?" Trace didn't answer until we got downstairs and he put me down. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just singing uh… this new song Miley and I wrote. 'Trace Cyrus stop put me down!'!" Trace said. Trace was a very bad liar.

James and I couldn't help but laugh. "Not working!" Mom said walking down the stairs. "Miley" Mom said walking up to me. "You can't lie… you suck worse than Trace. What happened?" "Nick broke up with me through a text; I didn't want to come downstairs so Trace put me over his shoulder and brought me down here!" I said giving Trace a dirty look. "Trace…" Mom said annoyed. "Go to your room. Timeout." Trace looked shocked. "Mom, I'm 19… I don't need timeouts anymore." Trace said. Mom totally ignored his comment. "Now!" She demanded. "Ugh, yes mom." Trace said walking up the stairs. "When can I come down?" He asked. "19 minutes." Mom said. "19 MINUTES?" He asked. "Do I need to make it 19 and a half?" She asked. "No…" He said walking off. "Mom you rock." I laughed. "I do don't I?" She asked striking a pose. "Yeah but not when you do that, so stop." I smiled.

"I've missed this fam." James laughed. "You guys are like… entertaining." "Oh we know that already, are we going?" I asked James. "Yeah" He said. "Have fun you two!" said mom.

--

Mandy's POV

"Christian, please…" I sighed sounding like I was going to cry "I just fed you, I did everything I did with Josie! Please just stop crying!" I laid down on the bed and put Christian on my chest. His head was rest right where my heart was. When I did that, he was as silent as a mouse. What the buck? (LOVE YOU MICHEAL!) We both fell asleep and 20 minutes later my cell phone is ringing. I was looking everywhere for it so that it wouldn't wake Christian up, but no luck. "Hi" I said to Christian as he woke up. Please don't cry… please don't cry… he's not crying. "Hello?" I said hold Christian, his chin on my shoulder and my hand on his head. The other keeping him up… complicated. "Hey honey" Freddy said chewing on something. "What are you eating while I'm with two fucking babies?!" I asked annoyed. "A cookie…" He said slowly. "Your mother baked you cookies again?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"You're 21, Freddy. Your mother shouldn't be baking you cookies and making you sleep in your damn race car bed when you sleep over her house."

"No one said I didn't like it"

"FREDDY! YOU'RE A DAD! You should be doing that stuff for _your_ kids! Dude, you can't fool around anymore when you're _responsible_ for a life. Especially two!"

"I'm sorry. How are things going?"

"Christian just woke up. Josie is asleep."

"You're doing well."

"They were both crying and I had no one to help me."

"You could have called Miley."

"She wouldn't give a damn."

"You could have called me."

"Mommy didn't make wittle Fweddy turn off his wittle toy phone?"

"No she's not here."

"WHAT THE HELL? Where is she?!"

"The store"

"Why…"

"She's buying me apple sauce and cookies."

"FREDDY!! Come on… come home. I need you're help. I miss you terribly."

"I miss you too, but I can't just like ditch my mom."

"You're 21; you can do whatever you want. You aren't a child anymore."

"Wait when you're 20 you're a child?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"If you say that, why am I marrying a child?"

"Stupid… stupid… stupid. That law goes for guys only."

"So guys are immature?"

"Yep"

"Christian is going to be… IMMATURE?!"

"No I'm his mother."

"Are you insulting my mother?"

"What? No?"

"Kay…"

"Wait what?" I asked completely confused. "I don't know." Freddy said. All the sudden, Josie was crying. Like not crying, like completely having a mental breakdown crying. "What's that?" Freddy asked. "It's your child, you idiot." I said annoyed at the fact I have no one to hold Christian. No… this can't be happening. Christian is crying like a mad man. "What's that?" Freddy asked again. "IT'S BOTH YOUR CHILDREN GET HOME NOW BEFORE I MAKE THEM PEE ON YOUR GUITAR HERO!! NO! DO IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME, JOSIE AND CHIRSTIAN. YOUR FAMILY!" I yelled hanging up. I didn't even care to put the phone anywhere; I dropped it because I didn't care. "If he isn't here, I seriously don't know how I'm going to do this." I said to myself. I couldn't hold any little children anymore. Neither of them were hungry, neither of them craped themselves, I can't take it! I just decided to put them both in the basinet, it was a twin one. So there you go, they're in there. They can cry, while I do the same.

I cried with frustration into the pillow for 32 minutes, and didn't even notice that Christian and Josie were asleep. "What's wrong with me?" I thought to myself. "Why did I have to get pregnant? This is worse then being abandoned by the dad of the kids… because you're not, you can talk to him, but he's not here. What the hell? I sound like Dr. Phil's most emotionally disturbed patient! He ditched me for the day for his fucking mother! His mother who _hates _me for 'stealing' her 'little boy' this is stupid… his mother is a whack…" My thoughts weren't thoughts anymore. I was speaking out loud… talking to myself, or the walls… or the nicely smelling candle over there.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" A voice asked. I looked up and Freddy was standing there. "Because of you and your freakin' mother!" I said throwing a pillow at Freddy. "Aw! You're jealous of my mother! Okay that's just pathetic." Freddy laughed. "Shut up! Because of you and your mother… you know what? Never mind I'm going to take a bath! Look after them." I said pointing to the twins. "Fine" Freddy laughed. "Love you." I didn't say anything. All I did was grab the vanilla scented candle. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said walking off in my bunny slippers on my feet. At the sight of those, Freddy laughed.

--

Normal POV

"And that's what happened." Miley said finishing off her story about Nick. "Jerk" James sighed. "Your house bores me." Miley sighed looking around James' blue and red room. "I have to go." Miley said looking at her iPhone. "See ya buddy! I'll walk home." Miley said trying to get out of there as fast as possible. "Let me walk you home, paparazzi is crazy." James insisted. "No! It's fine!" Miley said opening the bedroom door. "Really I should take you home." James said again. "NO!" Miley snapped. "Sorry…" James said. "Thank you." Miley said. "Bye…" Miley decided to walk 4 blocks home, alone. "Jealousy turning saints into the sea swimming through sick lullabies…" Miley hummed. Miley stumbled upon something… Selena Gomez's foot. "What was that for?" Miley asked annoyed. "I don't like you." Selena said rudely. "Well you better be heading home to Sluts-lyvaina." Miley said rolling her blue eyes.

"Well…. Well…. Nick likes me!"

"Well he can 'like' you all you want. Ha, you should hear the stuff he says about you. Demena…."

"I'm not dating Demi!"

"Sure… and I'm dating George Bush. Get a life sweetheart, because well… the one you are faking to live isn't working. You aren't me."

"I'm better than you."

"In your dreams, wannabe."

"I am not a wannabe"

"Well excuse me then, Hoe-mez."

"Are you making fun of my beautiful last name?"

"No, not at all! I'm just suggesting you change it to something other than the typical Mexican name. Selena… Gomez… you get the point."

"Well… well…"

"Fall in one!"

"Bitch"

"Skank"

"Bra-stuffer"

"Lesbian"

"I HATE YOU!!" Selena yelled walking off. "Once again, Miss Miley Ray Cyrus takes home the prize of the coolest person eva!" Miley laughed to herself. "Now to continue with Mr. Brightside" Miley un-paused her iPod and started walking home. "I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine!" Miley sang until she ran into another unfortunate event. Running in to Nick Jonas.

"Dear Lord, why am I so unlucky that I run into this road kill?" Miley asked. "H-H-Hey... M-M-M-M-M-Miley…" Nick stuttered.

"Don't 'Hey Miley' me like nothing ever happened. You broke up with me through a text… that's BS!"

"I can explain…"

"Explain what? That you're a stupid curly haired skinny jean wearing heart breaker?"

"I know you're hurt, because you always _try_ to be tough when you're breaking down."

"Well I wouldn't have to be breaking down if you didn't break up with me through a TEXT! Maybe if you broke it off in person I'd be less hurt."

"Well Miley I'm sorry…" Nick said looking at his watch. "I have to go… I… eh… have to go eat dinner! Mom's making dinner. Yep that's it. See you later…" Nick said swiftly taking off running down the sidewalk. "Well you aren't a good liar!" Miley yelled. "I know he's not going to eat dinner its 4 o'clock. He and his family always eat dinner at 5:45. I'm following him." Miley said to herself as she ran down the sidewalk. When she got to Nick house, she didn't expect to see what she saw… ever.

**Note: AHAHAHA cliff hanger. )**


	11. A Week's Too Long

Miley's POV

My eyes were burning. Not only with the salty tears forming, but with anger and hate of what I just saw. Selena and Nick we're kissing… this can't be happening. They stopped… do they see me stalking or something? "Thanks for picking me." Selena laughed, I hated every devil laugh she laughed. That was one of them, all of her laughs are. "It wouldn't have worked out with two girlfriends, anyway." Nick said. "TWO?!" I shouted by mistake. I didn't mean to scream that, but I did, at the top of my lungs. Of course, Nick and Selena saw me. Crying hysterically and wishing I never followed Nick. I quickly ran off, so Nick and Selena thought. Little did they know I just used my key "You broke up with me for that skank, Nick?!" I said angrily. "Miley, listen…" Nick started. "No Nick, you listen." I said cutting him off.

"I thought you loved me. I thought I was _impossible _to find. I thought you were born to tell _me _you loved _me_! Not president of Sluts-lyvaina! I guess you just wanted to make me feel like I was something to you. You just wanted me to love you, while you were sneaking off with Selena. Nick, I thought you _loved_ me. I _believed_ it. I _trusted_ you. I trusted you with my heart. My heart belonged to you… and I thought yours belonged to me. But I was wrong, it belongs to her. Was this all just a cover up? All for the cameras? Saying you were in love with me? Just so you could be with Gomez? I loved you Nick… you lied to me. You said you loved me. You don't! I know it! I had doubts! Everyone told me don't trust you! Don't give you a second chance! But I told them you can give love second chances! If you love the person you're giving the second chance to! Nick, why?!" I screamed while I sobbed.

"Dude turn down the chick flick!" Joe said walking down the stairs, not knowing my crying wasn't a chick flick. "Miley, was that all you?" Joe asked shocked. "Yes it was," I sniffed "but it doesn't matter. No one cares, well at least not your cheating brother." Joe's expression turned from curious to shock to mad. "Nick, is that true?" Joe asked upset. "Yeah" Nick sighed. "Don't tell me you were with Miley and… her." Joe said pointing to Selena. "Oh he was." I said with a crackly tone in my voice. "Nick! How dare you even think about…" Joe was cut off by Nick. "Enough already! Haven't you heard my side of the story?! No!" Nick said. "So just listen!"

"Miley, you're always so busy; you never have time for me. Selena was around one day and I invited her in and we talked and the more we talked the more I liked her. So I asked her to stay for dinner and then it became official with the boyfriend girlfriend stuff, but for that moment I forgot about you, and I like Selena to much break it off so I…" Nick was cut off.

"Nick, you're a jerk. You're a complete jerk. To think, I loved you, was willing to give everything for you and you do this. Nick, I'd never do that to you! You should know that! And slut, don't just sit there like it's not your fault! It is! You know it! You caused my heart break! I hate you, I hate you both!! I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU NICK. I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU!" I screamed through my tears. Joe tried to hug me, but I wouldn't let him. I wasn't finished. "Nick, I never thought that someone I thought I knew and loved would do this to me because I was out of town for a week! That's not right! It's not fair! It's not! I don't deserve it! I don't!! I never did anything but love you with all my heart. And you're not even acting like you care that I am dying inside. I don't know you Nick." I said. And with that I slapped him across the face. "And with that I can go, goodbye Nick. Goodbye Selena. I hope to never come across your ugly faces again!" I said running out the door.

Normal POV

"Nicky are you okay?" Selena asked. "I'm fine, just please go." He said. "Okay well when can we…" Selena was cut off. "Please go Selena." Nick repeated. "But…" Selena said. "JUST GO!" Nick snapped. "Well fine then, I'll see you later." Selena said leaving. When she was gone, Joe started talking. "Nick, I never expected this from you." Joe said. "You promised fame wouldn't do this to you, all 3 of us did. But it did happen to you… what happened?" Nick just rolled his eyes. "I told you already!" Nick said rubbing his face where Miley slapped him. "Hey! I can see a hand print!" Joe said pointing to the shape of Miley's hand on Nick's face. "Great!" Nick said sarcastically.

--

Mandy was laughing hysterically as she watched Parental Control. "Funny gay dudes." She laughed to herself. "Mandy! Christian has your eyes… well he did a minute ago, now they're brown. Weird…" Freddy said confused as he looked at Christian's eyes. "It's called hazel, smart one." Mandy laughed. "Why does he smell…?" Freddy asked slowly. "Because he probably just craped himself." Mandy said. "Can you change him?" Freddy asked. Mandy laughed for a second and looked at him like "no". "Fine, fine, fine. But when I die from this it's your fault." Freddy said. "No it's Christian's!" laughed Mandy. "Now go, go before he starts crying." Freddy just sighed and walked off. Mandy's phone started ringing and she picked it up. It was Miley. "Milerz! Hey, what's up?" Mandy asked oblivious to the fact that Miley had just been emotionally scarred for life. "Mandy…" Miley said through her tears. "Meet me at my house… please. I don't mind if you have to bring the twins. Just please… please come." "Miley what's wrong?!" Mandy asked concerned. "Just please Mandy… come." Miley sobbed. "Okay I'm coming." Mandy said hanging up the phone. "Freddy I have to go, I'll be back later on… love you." Mandy said running out the door.

When Mandy got to her car, her phone rang again and since it was illegal to be on the phone while you drive, Mandy picked it up right there. "Speak to me." Mandy laughed. "Mandy it's Miley, please stop at a store and get ginger ale, cookie dough ice cream, Advil and Chips Ahoy cookies. I need them." Miley said. "Okay, bye sweetie." Mandy said hanging up. Mandy got in her car and drove to Walgreens. Outside was a table with a bunch of like 7 year olds selling chocolate. "Hi would you like to buy some chocolate?" One asked Mandy. "Sure." Mandy said. Mandy _hated _Cub Scout and Girl Scout stuff, but she felt bad because everyone hated them. "I'll take a caramel one please." Mandy said handing the kid a dollar. "Thank you." The little boy said. "Your welcome." Mandy smiled walking inside. Mandy got her shopping list; ginger ale, ice cream, cookies and Advil. Mandy paid for her items and walked out. As she passed by the Cub Scouts, she smiled and said "Peace out Cub Scout!" Mandy got in her car and drove to Miley's house.

When Mandy pulled up, Miley was on the balcony, lying on a little bench. "Miley I'm here!" Mandy shouted through her car window. Miley automatically looked down, got up and ran down the stairs. She didn't say anything, she just opened Mandy's car door and got in. "The ice cream's gonna melt Miley." Said Mandy "Here, wipe off your face." Mandy said handing Miley a tissue. Miley's make-up was completely messed up. Mascara was smudged all over her cheeks, obviously she had been crying. "Mandy, take me somewhere where there is no paparazzi, no people, just you and me. I'm angry with the world right now… it's chewed me up and spit me out." Miley said wiping her face. "What happened, Miley?" Mandy asked concerned. "Nick Jonas happened…" Miley started.

"He loved me Mandy! He loved me! So I thought! He cheated on me with Selena Gomez!! I wasn't good enough was I? I _never _was good enough for him. EVER!! He doesn't love me Mandy… he doesn't." Miley screamed/cried as she shook. Mandy got out of the car (she still wasn't driving) and opened Miley's door. Miley automatically knew Mandy wanted her to come out and hug her. And that's what she did. Miley hugged Mandy tighter and longer then she ever has and while she did so she cried hysterically. "Bitch, don't stain my shirt!" Mandy said trying to make Miley laugh. Mission failed; Miley looked at Mandy like "I don't care". "Kidding…" Mandy said catching the glare. "I'll take care of this unfinished business Miley. Don't you worry; Nick will pay for this… I promise you that."

--

"This just in, Miley Cyrus and gal pal Mandy Jiroux were just spotted outside of Miley's LA home. Miley and Mandy were hugging and Miley seemed to be crying. Could this be because of current BF Nick Jonas? We'll try to get more scoop on this soon!" The lady on the TV blurted out as the live broadcast of one of those stupid gossip shows went off. "They have no respect for us! They think that we must be put on TV to survive. We don't, we like normal things. We have girlfriends and boyfriends…" Nick was cut off by Kevin. "And cheat on girls who are mad about you. Well at least in your case Nick." Kevin laughed. "You know when mom finds out about this she's gonna kill you, right?" Joe asked. "She'll understand… she won't care…" Nick said reassuring himself. No one answered Nick, they just gave him glares. "Fine, then she'll kindly knock you out with some special magical meds. Happy?" said Nick. Still no talking, just glares. "Apologize" Joe said, finally breaking the silence. "There is nothing to apologize about, Joe." Nick said coldly.

"Nothing to apologize about, huh?" Kevin said. "What about breaking an innocent heart, don't you think you could dig down deep enough into the heart the world thought you had and find a sorry?" Nick's face got completely emotionless. "Ha, nice Kev, you made him actually think about what he just did. Good one." Joe said high five'n Kevin. "Go… apologize. Before we have to drag you there and open your mouth, shove a gerbil in and hit you." Joe said. "But there…" Nick was cut off. "IS something to apologize about! Dude, where is the Nick we knew? The one who wrote love songs to Miley telling her you would never let her go? What was in your meds? I mean… I thought we had it all worked out… the doctor said that you didn't need more meds and…" Joe was cut off. "SHUT UP!" Nick screamed. "I love Miley! You guys _don't _understand. Only God knows if you ever will! I don't know what I was thinking… I don't… if I could turn the clock back and redo this I would. I _never _wanted to hurt Miley. But I guess no one cares about that, do they? They just look at the _imperfections._ And you call yourself family…" Nick said stomping off. "Drama queen" Kevin muttered. "You said it." Joe laughed.

--

"Mandy! I can't forgive him! I can't!!" said Miley. "Where's the Christian in you Miley?" Mandy asked sarcastically. "Miley!" Tish yelled up the stairs "I need to see you!!" Miley rolled her eyes. "Be right there mom…" Miley said walking out. "What?" She asked walking down the stairs. "You, Trace, talk out the differences." Tish said pointing to the stool in front of Trace. Obviously she wanted Miley to sit there. "What?" Miley asked confused. "Sit." Tish said. "Fine…" Miley sighed sitting down. "Discuss." Tish said walking off. "So… discuss… songs?" Miley asked. "Sure." Trace sighed. "Shake it is perverted bro." Miley sighed. "You write to many songs about Nick." Trace laughed. "You're album name is gay… at least my first album had MEET in front of it." Miley laughed. "Get the 16… I beg you." Trace rolled his eyes. "Then you'll be 18 and want another. Then 21, then 30, then 40, then 50 then… I'll run out of arm space." Trace sighed. "You already have!" Miley muttered. "Go fix your makeup…" Trace laughed. "DUDE! It looks better than yours!" Miley said snapping her fingers. "Wow… you make no sense." Trace laughed. "Miley" Mandy said walking down the stairs. "According to my over reacting boy friend I need to get home. Christian blew up the house with his diaper." Miley started cracking up. "Wow… we'll all miss you Mandy." She managed to get out. "We all will."

--

Miley's POV

It was 12:00 AM and I was so tired. I went to bed at 9:30 which is rare. I swear I kept hearing tapping noises, but I just shook them off. Finally, it was loud enough for me to realize it was real. I shook it off again and went back to sleep. Now I kept hearing someone calling my name. Okay this is freaky. I got out of my bed and opened the curtains slowly… "AHH!" I screamed. Finally I realized who it was. The curly locks that I could barely see were warming my heart… and now I sound like a cheesy love song. I opened the window and tried to act annoyed when I really was the opposite. "What Nick?" I asked. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you… I really do…"

"Then why do you cheat on me with her Nick?"

"I don't know… I was lonely and…"

"You couldn't wait a week?"

"I don't know why I did that Miles… I really don't. I love you, I'm not a liar… you don't have to forgive me. Just know I love you and I always will. I made a mistake… and I know you'll make them too. But love shouldn't break because of mistakes."

"But this was a violation of trust, Nick! I trusted you with my heart… I love you too Nick but… it's so hard… I don't know if I can ever trust you… what you did to me… I just can't." I said as a single tear fell from my eye. I went to shut the windowsill but he stopped me. "Miley… forgive me. I love you. I always will. We're only 15, but I promise you that when we're 45 I'll feel the same way I do right now… in love with Miley Cyrus. I promise you… I'll never break your heart again and if I do… you can leak to the media whatever you want. Say whatever you want, do whatever you want. Miley I love you. I always will and one mistake can't change that. Please forgive me." Nick said, sounding like he was gonna cry. One tear turned into many. GOSH why does he have to be so freakin' cute, sweet and apologetic? "Nick…" I sighed thinking about what I was just going to say.

"Nick I love you… I do… And I _do_ promise you that. I'll return my heart to its rightful owner… you." I said biting my lip. Nick smiled a little bit. "You forgive me Miley?" Nick asked batting his eyes. I swear sometimes he's as gay as Spongebob. "Yup, I do." I said smiling. "Wanna know why?" I asked. "Why?" Nick asked. "Because…" I said. "You make me go round like the tea cups at Disney." And with that… OH THAT'S TOO PERSONAL! Kidding… we kissed.

**The End**

**Note: IT'S DONE! IT'S GONE! SEQUEL SOON!! A Twist in My Story. I CAN'T WAIT DUDE.**


End file.
